


你不能感同我身受17

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受17

接下来繁忙的集训如期而至，大量的工作和训练，减重不难，最难的是增重。看了体测结果，岳明辉开始头疼，他没想到不仅是脂肪含量低，连肌肉含量也掉得这么厉害，当其他人开始“轻松”的减脂期，他却提前步入增肌的环节。

岳明辉看着自己盘子里的八个蛋清皱了皱眉，干巴巴的菜色让他觉得有些反胃。但难得四个人能一起吃饭，看着埋在碗里的三个小脑袋，他决定坐下来再塞两口。

“岳妈妈，你挑食！”

“不是，我……还没吃完呢！”

灵超的话成功引起了另外两个人的注意，卜凡抬起头，看了眼他的盘子又抬头盯着岳明辉，那种“肃杀”的眼神儿说瞪也不为过。

岳明辉激灵了一下，收到了卜凡的“警告”马上埋下头，硬塞了两口鸡蛋，却被噎得后背发麻，他只得无奈起身。

“我去厨房拿点喝的，你们都谁要？”

厨房和饭厅隔了一个小走廊，中间的半面磨砂玻璃让厨房形成了一个半封闭的空间。岳明辉慢慢走向厨房，最近凡子对他好像又恢复如常，虽然私下依旧冷着脸，但至少不再躲着自己。思及此处，他不禁开始嘲笑起自己，是什么时候开始他对“正常”的定义已经低到这样的程度？

打开冰箱门的一瞬间，冷气扑面而来，让结束训练浑身是汗的人抖了一下。岳明辉缩着肩膀，快速在冰箱里翻找着矿泉水或者是能量饮料，不料却被纳入一个宽大的怀抱，身后的大手在平坦的胸腹来来回回的游走。

“洋洋，别，他们还在外面呢……”

岳明辉见挣脱不开，便侧着头望向饭厅的方向，两个高大的身影背对着厨房坐着，几乎被磨砂玻璃完全挡住，他不由的松了口气。午间的练习区空无一人，老师和工作人员正在休息，现在空荡荡的厨房只剩他和木子洋。

“切，老岳，你怎么补了这么多天，一点长进都没有，还是硬得像块搓衣板。”

嘴上虽抱怨，木子洋环着小骨架的岳明辉，刚刚好能把他包进怀里，这种奇异的体验感让他内心多了一份欲望。

 

木子洋突然把脸凑近了了他的脖颈，炽热的气息喷撒在颈侧，在冰凉的空气的刺激下岳明辉不禁缩了缩脖子闭起了眼。见状耳边传来一声轻笑，长手就越过了他的肩膀，稳稳的端起了冰箱里的一盆樱桃。

“呵呵，老岳，你刚刚想什么呢？耳朵都红啦。”

岳明辉没管木子洋的调笑，叹了气取出了自己要的东西就要往会走，木子洋却死死的挡住了他的去路。

“老岳，吃樱桃吗？”

“不了，我今天的食谱里没有这个，我……唔”

没等他说完，木子洋的嘴唇便附了上来。他舔了几下岳明辉的嘴瓣，便轻易的打开了他的牙关，一颗冰凉的樱桃被灵巧的舌头推了进来。

樱桃圆溜溜的，随着木子洋的激烈搅动，欢快的在岳明辉的口腔里跳动。岳明辉即要应付木子洋的灵舌又要顾及翻滚的樱桃，来不及吞下的涎液溢满了口腔。木子洋突然按住了他的后脑，对着嘴唇狠狠一吸，被搅破樱桃的汁水和涎液一起被吸入木子洋的口中。

木子洋抹了抹唇角，满足的笑了起来，“这樱桃和着哥哥一起吃可真甜～”

 

说着他意犹未尽的含着下一颗樱桃吻了上去……

岳明辉被吸得嘴唇红肿脑子缺氧，只能乖乖的站在那，任由木子洋将一颗颗的送樱桃进来。多余的樱桃核被木子洋的灵舌卷了出去，口腔里溢满了香甜液体混合了二人的津液，甜蜜可口。

 

木子洋吃够了樱桃，他慵懒又满足的声音再次响起来。

“那既然哥哥吃了我的樱桃，那我也要吃哥哥的。”

说罢不等岳明辉反应，上衣就被掀起。右侧的乳头被舌头卷入了温暖的口腔。木子洋蹲在他身前，手固定住岳明辉的腰，让他动弹不得。磨砂的玻璃刚巧挡住了这一切，只能露出岳明辉微微后仰的脖颈和咬着唇极力忍耐的脸。

“啊哈～”

一番舔弄后，木子洋尖细的牙齿咬上了泛红的乳晕，嘴上也用力的吮吸，反复玩弄让他的乳头又胀大了一圈，就连淡色的乳晕也肿胀起来。木子洋的舌头在胀大的乳头上打着圈，满意的品尝着他的果实。突然他一口咬了上去，尖细的牙齿在红缨上轻轻的研磨。

“啊～洋洋，停下来。”

敏感点受到这样的刺激让他头皮发麻，胸口又痛又痒，他难耐的扭动着身子，在欲望的牵引下，他挺着胸脯，想把更多送入他的口中。

另一侧被冷落的乳头很快也受到了照顾，在修长的手指细心捻动下，也颤抖的挺立起来。大掌包裹住胸前薄薄的肌肉用力的揉弄，胸口很快变得一片绯红，乳头和乳晕在毫不留情的玩弄下红肿发胀。木子洋很快脱离了被吸到麻木的一侧，张口去安抚另一边。

 

“唔，停下呐～”

两侧的胸口在大力的吸弄下，可怜得肿得老高。刚被吐出来的一侧，完全凸起的前端正散发着水亮的光泽。忍住直冲头顶的快感，岳明辉利用最后一丝理智伸手去推木子洋的头，胸口却被报复性的咬了一口。

“嗯，痛”

他双腿颤抖，眼角溢出了点生理的泪水，闭上眼，忍受着一波又一波的快感。

 

下午的舞蹈课，卜凡不时的瞟着岳明辉不自然鼓胀的胸口，那人鼻尖红红的，整个下午都显得手忙脚乱。每每抬起手臂，衣料擦过胸口，都引得那人一阵轻颤。卜凡看向木子洋，果然那人的视线一直黏在岳明辉身上，不时露出满足的微笑。

哼，变态……


End file.
